The Past Comes Back
by HeatherMNY
Summary: What happens when your past returns the day your future is beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR GILMORE GIRLS. ONLY OC'S.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Engagement Parties<strong>

_Tavern on the Green; Central Park, New York City_

_What do you do when your past returns on the night your future is starting?_

Nathaniel Archibald and his fiancé Rory Gilmore-Hayden were surrounded by their friends and family. Nate proposed the week before in Central Park on a horse and carriage ride. They had been together for 3 years and had moved in together about six months before Nate proposed. Both their families were excited and happy for them.

Lorelai had her doubts about Nate but she had gotten over that after spending time with him and getting to know him. Christopher didn't like anyone dating his oldest daughter. He remembered giving his blessing to Nate when he came to him and Lorelai to ask for Rory's hand. Christopher and Lorelai always thought Rory would end up back with Logan but that was all ancient history, so Christopher and Lorelai gave Nate their blessing.

Straub and Francine Hayden were proud of their eldest granddaughter; all her accomplishments and success she had so far. Straub was happy she was marrying Nathaniel. Nate's grandfather, William was a long time friend of Straub's. They were in the same fraternity together at Harvard and stayed in contact over the years.

Francine and Emily always planned a wedding for Rory and Logan; they were best friends and dated for so long. They never thought Logan would do what he did to their granddaughter. Nobody else in the family knew, hell Francine knew for a fact that Mitchum and Shira thought the break up was mutual. Francine and Emily had found out the truth by accidently overhearing Rory and Paris and swore they would never tell anyone else.

* * *

><p>Rory, Paris, Serena and Blair were on their way back to the party when Rory ended up running into an old friend.<p>

"Love, you look absolutely gorgeous." The Australian said.

"Finn?" Rory asked in shock.

"The one and only." Finn answered looking her over and noticing the rock on her finger. "Well I guess congratulations are in order," he knew there was another engagement party going on and he now knew who it was for.

"Huh?" Rory asked; she was still in shock to see the Aussie standing in front of her.

"The ring on your finger love," Finn said trying to hold back the laughter. It was obvious her friends were trying not to laugh also; well the tall blonde and the short brunette because Paris Gellar was glaring at him. _'No surprise there,'_ he thought to himself, she was never really fond of Logan therefore she never really liked any of Logan's friends.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paris asked harshly.

"No reason to get your panties in a twist doll," Finn told her. "I'm here celebrating Colin and Stephanie's engagement."

Paris went to say something else but was cut off by Rory who came out of her daze. "Colin and Stephanie are getting married?" She was a little shocked from what Nate had told her, Stephanie and Colin weren't together after Yale.

"Yeah they got back together about six months after Yale." Finn said a little sheepishly. He knew Rory probably had ill feeling towards Colin, himself and Stephanie and the rest of Logan's friends. After she broke up with Logan they sort of separated themselves from her and he knew was hurt; he had heard about it from a certain LDB member.

"Oh, well good for them." Rory said in a way that would've made both Emily and Francine proud.

"Rory maybe we should get back before everyone starts to wonder if we ran off." Serena said getting a nod from Paris after noticing the blonde man walking towards them.

"Yes, we should head back," Rory said looking back a Serena. She turned her attention back to Finn and she caught sight of Stephanie and another familiar blonde heading in their direction. "Yeah we definitely need to go." She muttered under her breathe. "Finn it was good to see you, bye." Rory turned toward her three friends and they quickly made their way back to their party.

Finn watched as a tall brunette man walk up to her and lift her into his arms and kiss her before he put her back down. He watched them stare and smile at each other; he figured that was Rory's fiancé. From behind him he heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Stephanie; she looked like she had seen a ghost and then looked to the right to see Logan with a painful look on his face.

"So that's what took you so long," Logan said clearly in a pissy mood.

"Uh…" Finn didn't get to finish because Stephanie finally snapped out of it.

"Was that reporter girl, oh my God it was wasn't it. I'm not seeing things. Why didn't you come and get me and tell me she was here. You know how much I've missed her. What the hell is wrong with…" Finn's hand clamped down on her mouth before she could go any further.

"Steph calm down. I didn't think to come and get you because she barely said anything to me in the first place and when she did she was rather cold towards me." Finn said.

"She was rude to you, why did you say something inappropriate, you did didn't you?" Stephanie yelled in a fury at him, while Logan stood where he was watching Rory with some guy. When Rory lowered her left hand he could see the ring on her finger.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Logan said harshly getting Finn and Stephanie's attention.

"What?" Finn and Stephanie said turning towards Logan. They both turned to see what he was staring at even though Finn was pretty sure he knew what caught Logan's attention.

"OH. MY. GOD." Stephanie said very slowly as she realized what she was looking at. Not only was Rory sporting an even bigger ring then she was; she was wearing the Vanderbilt ring and she was in the arms of Stephanie's cousin, Nate. Stephanie felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't seen or spoken to Nate in years but heard from her older brother Trip that Nate was in a serious relationship with a girl he met down in Washington D.C. She never would've thought it would be Rory. She always figured Rory and Logan would end up back together. She was also upset because Trip knew Rory was one of her best friends back at Yale. Everything was slowly coming together in her head; the reason Trip couldn't come to her engagement party, him avoiding her the past couple of months when Nate came back to the city and she knew just by looking at Nate and Rory exactly where her brother was. Nate and Trip were like brothers and she knew Trip would be here for Nate and her suspicions were confirmed when Trip walked out of the room and up to Rory and Nate. She was pissed off and started walking towards them with Logan and Finn behind her. "So this was the prior engagement?" Stephanie asked her brother.

"Steph, what are you doing here?" Nate asked before Trip got the chance to answer his sister.

"Oh, I guess Trip didn't tell you that Colin and I are engaged." Stephanie said while glaring at her brother.

"Congratulations Steph," Nate said; he noticed how Rory tensed up. He turned his head down to look at her. "Ror, are you okay." He asked her.

"Yeah fine," she answered quickly, avoiding Stephanie, Logan and Finn's stares.

"Steph, I was going to tell Nate tomorrow, he's celebrating his engagement tonight too, so I thought it would be best to him later," Trip said ignoring his sister's glare. Truth was he wasn't going to tell Nate anything; he was going to leave it up to his mother or his aunt Anne. Trip found out from Paris about the breakup between Rory and Logan and everything that happened after and he knew Nate knew because Nate confided in him after Rory told him. Stephanie told him that Rory was one of her best friends but that was it, well when he found out the truth he was pissed and decided not to tell Stephanie anything about Nate and Rory; he felt like he would be betraying the both of them if he did. So he could care less if his sister was pissed at him.

"Yes I'm sure you were going to." Stephanie said sarcastically. She was angry at her brother, a little upset with Nate and even Rory but she knew better than to open her mouth. She knew Rory had every right to be glaring at her now.

"Well we need to rejoin our guests before they send out a search party." Rory said and then turned to Nate. "Honey are you coming?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Nate said kissing her cheek and earning a slight growl from Logan.

"Okay," Rory headed back into the room in search for Chuck Bass. She spotted him talking to Straub and his father. "Excuse me gentlemen but I need to borrow Chuck for a moment." Rory said in her sweetest voice.

"No problem sweetheart," Straub said while her uncle nodded and smiled at her.

Rory wrapped her arm around Chuck pulling him towards the door but stopped half way and turned to face him. "You need to go out into the hallway before a fight breaks out." Rory told him.

"What, why?" Chuck asked her confused.

"Because right now Nate and Trip are out in the hallway with my ex, his friend and Trips sister and I don't know what's going to happen." Rory said exasperated.

"Shit," Chuck said letting go of Rory and making his way towards the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile out in the hallway<em>

"You really have some nerve Stephanie," Trip said to his sister. "Yelling at me for not telling Nate or anybody about your engagement, that's you're fucking job, not mine."

"Trip calm down," Nate said.

"Of course listen to Nate." Stephanie said mockingly.

"You need to calm down too, both of you. Do you really want to start a fight out here? I don't know about the two of you but I'd like to get back to Rory." Nate said.

"How did you two meet anyway, all Trip told me was that you met a girl in D.C. and that was it." Stephanie asked trying to calm herself down but still glaring at her brother. She wanted to know how they met and from the look on Logan and Finn's face they wanted to know too.

Nate smiled at the thought of how he and Rory met and ignored the glare he was getting from Logan. "Yeah, sort of. She was there for an interview at the Washington Post and I was starting my internship with her grandfather Straub Hayden. So her grandfather set up dinner for the three of us and about ten minutes into the dinner Straub gets a very important phone call and had to leave." Nate explained smiling about how convenient it was for Straub to get a phone call; later he found out it was his grandfather William and that he and Rory were being set up. "So he left and Rory and I sat there had dinner and talked until the restaurant closed. We realized we both would be in D.C. a while and starting dating. We've been together for 3 years and about 6 months ago we moved back to New York together."

"When did you propose?" Stephanie asked.

"Last Saturday in Central Park near the boat house." Nate replied.

"Wow," Stephanie said.

Nate noticed Logan was still glaring at him and his friend looking a little uncomfortable. He knew about Rory and Logan; she told him everything about four months into their relationship. He couldn't understand how anyone could do that to Rory. He decided to introduce himself to the two men. He held his hand out to Finn first, "Hey sorry to be rude, I'm Nate."

Finn shook his hand in return, "Finn."

Nate turned to Logan, "Logan," he responded but didn't shake Nate's hand.

"Well we should really be getting back to our guests," Nate said. Trip didn't bother to introduce himself, he already knew Finn and Logan.

"No need to rush Nathaniel, your girl's got everybody all tongue tied and confused with one of her quirky outbursts," Chuck said coming up behind Nate and Trip wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

Trip laughed at that comment, "Yeah, I'm wouldn't be surprised."

"So what do we have here?" Chuck said looking over at the trio and noticing a red and blonde headed girl walking towards them.

Trip answered him, "Chuck this is my sister Stephanie and her friends Finn and Logan. They went to Yale with Rory."

"Ah, I see," Chuck responded narrowing his eyes.

"Steph where the hell have you been?" Rosemary asked. "Collin's going crazy looking for you."

"Oh I was just catching up with my brother; we were just on our way back now." Stephanie said to Rosemary not mentioning Rory. Rosemary and Juliet would want to see her.

"Well since you have to go, you should meet up with us at the Alligator Lounge in about an hour." Chuck said receiving curious looks from everyone.

"Oh we couldn't impose," Stephanie said trying to get out of the invitation while Rosemary and Juliet stood off to the side wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh you're not imposing on us, besides I'm sure Rory would love to catch up with her old friends from Yale." Chuck said turning around directing Nate and Trip back to their party. Turning back to face Steph he said, "When you get there ask for Steve and give him your name, you'll be on the list by then." With that he walked into the room with Nate and Trip.

When Chuck mentioned Rory's name Rosemary and Juliet gasped and looked at Stephanie. After Chuck left Rosemary pounced. "What the hell was that guy talking about, how does he know Rory, she's here and you didn't tell us, what the hell is going on," she would've continued but just like with Stephanie, Finn clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You need to calm down," Rosemary tried to take Finn's hand away but he wouldn't let her. He held up a finger at her and continued, "We'll answer all your questions but I think we should get back to our party and explain everything to everyone else, alright?" he asked and removed his hand.

"Alright Finnegan," Rosemary said his name with venom and narrowed her eyes at him. As the group started to make their way back towards the rest of their friends they stopped after hearing a voice.

"Hey wait," said a gorgeous brunette girl that Logan swore he knew but couldn't remember where; he hoped she wasn't one of his past bedmates. "Hey I'm glad I caught up to you, I'm Isabella, Chuck's sister, anyway he asked me to give you these tickets, he forgot that tonight you need tickets to get in, there should be enough," she rambled on as Finn and Logan both smiled at her. As soon as she said her name it clicked in Logan's head who she was.

"You're related to Rory right?" Logan asked.

"Was it the eyes or the rambling?" She asked seriously which caused Logan, Finn and the girls to laugh lightly.

"I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't place you until you said your name." Logan said smiling at her which made her a little uncomfortable considering she knew the history of Logan and Rory.

"Well yeah I'm related to Rory, I'm her cousin; Isabella Hayden-Bass." She said and almost laughed at the expression on the others faces. "Well I need to get back. We're ditching the parentals and grandparents soon so we can head out. I guess I'll see you guys there, it'll be nice to meet some of Rory's old friends." She said 'old friends' in a way that Stephanie, Rosemary and Juliet didn't miss; they didn't miss the glare she shot at them either.

"Right, see you then." Logan said as she turned and left.

"Okay before we go in explain that and why she looks so familiar, I swear I've heard that name before and not just through Rory." Stephanie said.

"Oh you've heard that name plenty of times. That's the Isabella that Tristan is and always has been madly in love with but never did anything about it because she went to boarding school in Massachusetts." Logan said.

"Oh my God, that's his Belle?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, now let's go back before our entire party ends up in the hallway with us, besides we've got a lot of explaining to do and probably some convincing." Logan said.

"Right," said Stephanie.

* * *

><p>In the room Colin, Robert, Ian, Seth, Graham and Tristan were waiting for them. When Collin saw the five of them walk in he turned from his friends and walked over to Stephanie.<p>

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Out in the hallway catching up with some old acquaintances." Finn answered. Collin was about to question him further before Rosemary interrupted him catching the attention of everybody else in the room.

"No way Finn, you are going to tell us from the beginning since you obviously were the first one to see her, so start talking." Rosemary said while everybody else in the room looked at them wondering the same thing; what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR GOSSIP GIRL. ONLY OC'S**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed; Mostly<strong>

Finn, Stephanie and Logan finished sharing what went down in the hallway to their friends. Finn noticed that they all had the same surprised expression except for Tristan; in fact Tristan actually looked a little guilty.

"Mate is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Finn asked. Tristan looked at Finn in confusion, "It's just you don't look all that surprised."

Tristan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked around the room at his friends debating mentally whether or not he should tell them anything. His gaze fell on Logan and he decided to tell them the truth. They were going to find out anyway. "Well remember I told you I've been seeing someone?" They all nodded. "Isabella and I have been together for almost two years," everyone was in shock; they couldn't believe he kept this from them. "I knew about Rory and Nate before Isabella and I got together." He saw Logan glaring at him, "Don't look at me like that Logan, I told you from the beginning I wasn't going to choose sides." Tristan glared right back at his cousin.

"I never said you had to, I never said anyone had to choose." Logan fired back at Tristan.

"No you didn't but it was pretty much implied." Tristan told him but was looking at Stephanie, which did not go unnoticed by Finn or Colin. "I've been friends with Rory my whole life; there was no way in hell I was going to throw away our friendship."

"I know that," Logan said solemnly trying to calm down. "So continue."

"Why should I?" Tristan asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Stephanie asked stepping towards him raising her voice. "You've known for three years Tristan, three years that Rory was dating my cousin and that's all you're going to say?"

"Am I kidding you?" Tristan asked Stephanie mocking her. "No I'm not kidding you, Rory asked me not to say anything about her and Nate and I kept my promise. There was no way I was going to tell you of all people."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Seriously?" Tristan replied back. She nodded at him and he almost lost it for a second. He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you remember what you did to Rory the day after she broke up with Logan?" he asked her. Stephanie eyebrows furrowed in concentration, once she realized what he was talking about she looked scared. "Yeah, by the look on your face I'm guessing you remember." She nodded and he continued. "After that little showdown she disappeared for a week, she wouldn't answer anyone's phone calls even her parents didn't know where she was. Finally Isabella called me and told me Rory was at her grandparents house in Salem. I went up there with Paris and we got her to cave and tell us what happened." Tristan took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his noise, he was getting upset, he remember that day so clearly. Rory was like a sister to him and he was petrified that something had happened to her. "She was afraid that everybody was going to take Logan's side and treat her the way you did. Everybody else ignored her but what you did," he stopped again and shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled out at Steph. He had wanted to confront her since he found out but Rory begged him not to, so he kept it to himself.

Stephanie didn't know where to start or explain her actions for the way she treated Rory. Right now as she looked at the faces of her friends she knew she would have to come clean about what she did; not even Colin knew and she told him everything. She looked at Tristan last, "Tristan you have to understand that I didn't mean anything I said or did that day, I was just so angry. I mean I know Rory's like a sister to you, so I understand why you feel the need to protect her but that's how I feel about Logan and I thought I was protecting and standing up for him."

Tristan looked at her in disbelief. He had never in his life thought of being physically violent towards a female until this moment. "I," he tried to gather his thoughts together. "If the tables were turned and Logan broke up with Rory and then came to talk to me I would never have treated him the way you did Rory, not only because he's my cousin and I cared about him but he's also my friend, so no I don't understand at all where your coming from. What you said to her was cruel and you're lucky that Colin's my cousin and your fiancé because you would've been the first girl that I laid out." He told her never taking his eyes off her and shocking the hell out of everyone in the room.

"Tristan," Stephanie tried to talk but her eyes were tearing up and her throat was closing up. She knew she was going to have to tell her friends what happened that day. She figured at this point that if Tristan knew then Nate and Tripp definitely knew and that's why her brother at been distant towards her.

"I really don't want to hear your excuses Steph, I just, I'm over it and so is Rory but you should know Nate and Tripp know everything. Rory told Nate and he wasn't supposed to say anything but you know he's close with Tripp, so he confided in him and well I'm sure you figured out the rest." Tristan told her.

"Well I would like to know what you two are talking about?" Logan said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Stephanie looked around at everyone and then Tristan who shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not going to tell them anything, it's on you." Tristan said.

She sighed and decided it was better just to tell them, they had to leave soon anyway. "The day after Rory broke up with Logan, she came by my apartment. I was packing up and left the door open. She knocked on the door and walked in. I stood there staring at her for a few seconds before I walked towards her and started yelling. I grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her," she stopped to try and calm her nerves and continued, "When I stopped shaking her I told her that she was crazy if she thought any of us were going to be her friend, that she may be a Hayden and a Gilmore but that together all of us were more powerful then she was. I told her that if she didn't stay away from us that I would personally destroy her, then I slapped her across the face, grabbed her by the arm and told her to get the hell out of my apartment and to stay out of our lives." Stephanie finished sobbing.

"Yeah and you wonder why I never told you anything, jeez Steph do you know a week later she still had bruises on her arms and face. I had to hold Paris and Isabella back; both those girls were going to kick your ass." Tristan said.

"I never meant to hurt her. I was just so angry; I mean you saw how hurt Logan was." Stephanie said and continued when she saw Tristan about to say something, "I know that doesn't excuse what I did to her."

Tristan didn't say anything; he didn't feel like talking about it anymore. He said all he had to say. He wasn't going to give them any more information; he knew a lot but it wasn't his place to say anything. Plus Logan looked like he was going to explode.

"That explains so much," Finn said to himself.

"What?" Logan, Stephanie and Colin said.

"Well you all assumed I just stopped talking to reporter girl like the rest of you did," he said pointing to Rosemary, Juliet, Colin and Stephanie. "But that's not what happened. Robert, Seth and I ran into her about 3 weeks later. I walked up to her to say hello and she saw me coming and took a step back. I didn't understand why she was acting that way. I tried to talk to her but then Paris came at me yelling and telling me to stay the fuck away from Rory and for the rest of us to do the same. I was confused, well until now, I thought she was just pushing all of us away, you know separating herself from us because we were Logan's friends first." Finn said.

Stephanie felt so guilty, it was her fault that Rory pushed everyone away.

"Well now the question is, do we meet up with Rory and her friends or not?" Colin asked putting his arm around Stephanie's shoulder. He was upset with her for not telling him. He remembered that day; he had just finished taking his last final and headed over to Steph's to talk to her. When he walked into her apartment she was shaking and muttering under her breath but she told him that she had just gotten off the phone with her mother and told him her mom was upset about them deciding to take a break. He understood why she did it but still upset and just decided to enjoy the rest of the night and talk about it later. Honestly he couldn't comprehend how Logan could cheat on Rory and then act as if nothing was wrong and ask her to marry him.

"Uh, I don't know. Rory wasn't even there when her cousin Charles invited us. I'm sure with the glares we were getting we're the person group she wants to see." Stephanie said.

"Well, we are going," Said Juliet grabbing Rosemary's hand and standing up. "We're in the same position as Finn," Juliet said pointing to Rosemary and herself. "We never just stopped talking to Rory, that girl in the hallway Isabella, she was visiting Rory the weekend before our graduation and she was out in the courtyard with Paris. Rosemary and I went up to Paris and asked her how Rory was because we hadn't seen her in a while. Paris ignored us and said something to Isabella. Isabella turned toward us and told us to get out of her face and to leave Rory alone or she would make us two of the sorriest bitches on earth. I never understood why. Besides Rory must know we're going her cousin did come out and give us tickets." Juliet said making everyone stare at her. She was never one to go up against the group. She noticed them staring. "What."

"Nothing, I just agree with you, so I'm going to." Robert said and Seth nodded his head in agreement along with Ian and Graham. None of them really had any reason not to talk to Rory, it was just implied. Robert, Seth, Ian and Graham were all informed by their mothers that they were to leave Rory alone. Their mother's were all in the DAR with Emily and Francine and no one went up against those two. Graham's mother was really good friends with Emily and Ian's mother was Francine's goddaughter.

"So I guess we're all going then?" Colin asked again looking around the room at everyone nodding but noticed that Tristan wasn't making eye contact with anyone. "Tristan?" Colin said getting his attention.

"I was going anyway." Tristan said.

"With Isabella," Logan asked watching Tristan closely.

"Yeah, I told her I would meet her there later tonight." Tristan said looking at Logan. "Nate and Rory didn't know there engagement party was going to be here tonight. I didn't know either."

"Well I guess we should get going then." Logan said walking out of the room with everybody following behind him. When they walked out of the room, Isabella was standing there waiting, so Logan walked over to her and handed her the extra tickets. "You definitely gave us too many." He told her, he wondered how long she had standing there.

"Thanks, is Tristan coming out?" Isabella asked Logan.

"Yeah, he's right there," Logan said pointing to Tristan. Isabella nodded and walked away from him. She walked over to Tristan and he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. Logan turned around and walked away towards the entrance to wait for Finns' SUV with everybody else.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how was your night?" Tristan asked his girlfriend.<p>

"Uneventful until about an hour ago, what about you?" Isabella asked him teasingly.

"A lot of shit came out tonight, they all found out what Stephanie did to Rory." Tristan said holding Isabella.

Isabella knew he was upset; she only heard bits and pieces of the conversation between him and his friends. She wasn't trying to be nosy and she didn't want to interrupt, so she just waited for him to come out. "Well, how did they react to everything?"

"I'm not really sure. Logan looked pissed off. Rosemary, Juliet and Finn said something about trying to talk to her but you and Paris basically told them to fuck off." Tristan said.

"Yeah well what did they expect. I mean Logan can fuck around and treat my cousin like shit and then that little bitch Stephanie attacks her. She's lucky you and Rory held Paris and I back." She told Tristan.

"I know." Tristan said. Knowing his girlfriend had a nasty temper. "Well we should get going." He said grabbing her hand and walking outside towards the valet.

Isabella handed her slip over to the attendant so he could bring her car around. "Right away Miss Bass." Isabella smiled at the young boy and he almost tripped over his feet, blushing in embarrassment he turned away to go retrieve her car.

"You should be careful with that smile of yours Belle," Tristan said to her, using her nickname.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Isabella said back innocently.

"Yeah sure you don't," Tristan said. He turned around when he heard his friends. "Hey guys, I'm going to ride over with Belle, alright."

"Yeah, I figured you would," Logan said. "Uh, we were gonna follow you over since none of us know where this place is, you don't mind do you?" Logan asked Isabella.

"No problem, just stay behind me and I'll try not to run too many red lights." Isabella said and Tristan started laughing.

"That's right, you're a speed demon." Tristan said laughing.

"I am not." Isabella said playfully pouting at Tristan.

"Sure, how many times have you gotten pulled over?" Tristan asked.

"I'll have you know, that while I have been pulled over several times, not once have I gotten a ticket, so ha," she said.

"Yeah, that's because all anyone has to do is look into those beautiful blue eyes and they're a goner." Tristan said looking at her. "I know I was."

"So not true." She rolled her eyes playfully at him and sighed as Tristan leaned down and kissed her forgetting they had an audience and that the attendant finally showed up with her car and another one behind him with Finns. They were just waiting for Colin's car to arrive.

Logan watched his cousin with his girlfriend and felt a wave of sadness run through him. He wanted what they had but not with just anyone; he wanted Rory back. He never felt about anyone else the way he felt about her. All the shit that came out tonight, he didn't know what to do. He never told his friends to stop talking to her but after what Steph did her friends and family made sure they stayed away. He knew how fond Rory was of Finn and how she always saw the good in Robert that they all saw in him and she always had a soft spot in her heart for Colin and Seth. She had grown up with Tristan, Ian and Graham; they were like her big brothers. Logan cleared his throat to get Tristan and Isabella's attention; when they broke apart, Isabella actually blushed a little. Logan didn't expect that from her. She turned her attention back towards the attendant; she took her keys and handed him a bill and thanked him.

She cleared her throat and addressed Logan. "So where just waiting for your other friends car right?"

"Yeah," Logan said nodding at her.

"Okay Tris, I'm going to wait in the car, do you want to drive?" she asked him. She had taken her blue lotus out tonight and almost laughed at the look on Tristan's face. She never let anyone drive her baby.

Tristan looked at her in surprise, "Uh, yeah."

"Okay," she said, turning around and getting into her car just as Colin's car came up.

"Alright I guess I'll see you there." Tristan said to Logan, walking towards Isabella's car.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's SUV<em>

"I can't believe Steph did that," Juliet said. No one said anything. Rosemary agreed with Juliet but she just didn't know what to say. Juliet however was fuming. "I mean four years and she tells no one, not even Colin. Do you know how many times I asked her if she knew why Rory wouldn't talk to us?" she paused in her ranting looking at her friends. "No one has anything to say?"

"What do you want us to say doll?" Finn asked her.

"Really, Finn?" Juliet yelled making everyone wince. Juliet rarely yelled or got angry at people but when she did she went off like a firecracker.

"Juliette please calm down. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night without arguing alright." Rosemary said.

Juliette looked at Rosemary and nodded. Before they got into the car with everyone they talked by themselves and decided to try and get Rory alone tonight so they could talk to her but with her guard dogs around everyone they knew it was going to be tricky.

* * *

><p><em>Colin &amp; Stephanie<em>

"Are you going to say anything?" Stephanie asked Colin.

"What do you want me to say Steph?"

"I don't know anything other than giving me the silent treatment." She said.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment, I'm just thinking." He said.

"Well I feel like there's something you want to say to me."

"I just wish you would have told me what happened even if it was that day, just at some point I would've like to have known about it." Colin said.

"I know, I was going to tell you so many times but eventually it just slipped my mind. Tonight's the first time I've thought about that day in years." Steph told him.

"Okay but I still don't understand why you hauled off and attacked her. I mean Logan cheated on her and not just with one girl. What if I did that to you?"

Stephanie thought about what Colin asked her. She knew Logan cheated on Rory, hell everyone in the LDB knew because that's where it happened. Colin found out first and told Stephanie. Juliet and Rosemary found out the next day from two of the girls he was with the night before. On their way back to Yale Logan told them that he and Rory weren't together anymore so it wasn't a big deal. Well that was news to Rory she thought they were still together. Rory had told Steph that just because she and Logan had a stupid argument didn't mean that they weren't together. So Steph told her that Logan thought they were broken up and slept with a bunch of girls over the weekend. "I don't know, I guess I just felt guilty in a way. I told Rory about Logan cheating on her. I know Rosemary and Juliette were going to tell her if I didn't say anything. I know Logan was wrong for what he did but in a way I felt that Rory brought it on herself. She stuck up for someone who sat there talking down to Logan, kept telling Rory right in front of Logan that she could do better and she said nothing until Logan started his own attack on Jess. I know I could've handled the situation better the day she stopped by but I just lost control and as for if you ever did that to me well there would not be a wedding in our future."

"Alright, well it's just that every time something happens your always the first one to jump to Logan's defense. I know why but what he did to Rory was wrong Steph. I never told you this but Finn actually stopped talking to Logan, it was probably about a year before he spoke to him again. In all honesty I wanted to kill him. He's been my friend for forever and I wanted to kill him for treating Rory like one of the many and I know you don't know the whole story about that night that Rory went to dinner with Logan and her friend Jess but I do. Logan started that fight with Jess; he was jealous and saw Jess as a threat." Colin told her.

"I didn't know." Steph said with sadness in her voice. She threw Rory's friendship away and ruined Rory's friendship with everyone else.

"I know." Colin replied.

* * *

><p>AN: I meant to update on Thursday but I had to study for a surprise test, damn professors. Anyway I'm going to add different things into this story that didn't happen on either show. Jess and Dean aren't really going to be in this story, manly just flashbacks. Rory never dropped out of Yale, her parents are married and she has an older brother Joshua, who already graduated from Yale and is married. Lorelai owns the Inn in Stars Hallow with Sookie.<p> 


End file.
